evopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Wanda Maximoff
Wanda Maximoff (Scarlet Witch) Personality Wanda is an angst ridden, troubled, independent, unstable, and vengeful person. She has issues, to put it mildly. She is not a very happy person as she has a lot of pent up anger and hostility, although thanks to Mastermind rewriting her memories, she can’t identify the source of it. Wanda holds powerful and consuming grudges that she lets fester inside instead of trying to let go. Wanda’s social skills are underdeveloped due to years of being institutionalized. She’s more accustomed to her own company, and she finds “normal” social interaction challenging. Wanda is somewhat of an introvert as she is quiet and not especially outgoing, but she is not a timid person and is very assertive and determined when she is pursuing a goal. Despite her anger and anti-social issues, Wanda has been shown to be quite compassionate and sympathetic to those she considers a friend or at least an ally. Physical Appearance Wanda is a Caucasian girl with blue eyes and a somewhat skinny but slender figure. While in the asylum, her black hair was shoulder length and usually covered her face but she recently cut it into a very short hairstyle. She usually wears dark red eye-shadow, lipstick, and nail-polish. Wanda usually wears a red brocade vest that shows off her midriff, black leather pants with a long red ribbon-like belt and thick red shoes. She accessorizes with multiple bracelets and armlets on her wrists and forearms, two choker necklaces, a couple rings, and cross earrings. Very much like Rogue, Wanda appears to be quite Goth. In her battle uniform, Wanda wears a dark red collared trench-coat over a red corset-like jump suit that covers her whole body which has a couple of ripped marks over her thighs and knees. She wears long black fingerless gloves that covers her forearms and black combat boots with silver shin pads. Wanda still wears her cross earrings but with a matching cross choker necklace. Also, whenever Wanda's in her battle uniform, the bottom layer of her hair is dyed red. Powers and Abilities Wanda's unique mutant ability allows her to harness and manipulate the force of probability. Her power, already dangerous in its own right, is easily tainted by her anger and fury, making her all the more deadly. She can interfere with other mutants powers causing them to go haywire, temporarily remove them rendering the mutant powerless, or cause attacks to rebound back at the original attacker. She can manifest "hex bolts" as auras of blue energy allowing her to trap opponents and disrupt energy fields as seen in the episode "Day Of Reckoning, Part 2" when she used her "hex bolts" to Knock out her brother Pietro, disrupt Magneto's powers, and then trap the X-Copter shutting it down and pushing it away. She can generally cause bad luck for people, making them trip or drop things when under the influence of her powers. Wanda's powers also affect inanimate objects - she can cause things to break, combust, explode, heat up, move (sometimes to accomplish a specific goal in a manner similar to telekinesis) and even come to life as seen in the episode "The Stuff Of Villains" when Wanda caused several street lamps and two cars on center blocks to actually come to life and attack a group of thugs. Wanda must have free usage of her hands in order to use her powers as she uses a lot of hand and finger motions to channel them. Early Life When Wanda was a child and her mutant powers emerged, her father Magneto didn't want her and placed her in an asylum, despite her cries to stop. She became an angry and mentally unstable mutant, hating her brother, but her father more. At some point, she started taking sessions with Charles Xavier to help her learn to control her powerful mutant abilities but he was unable to reach her. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Brotherhood Category:X-Men Category:S.H.I.E.L.D.